Abaddon Hotel
by LEva114
Summary: The doors have locked behind us. There's nowhere to go. Now people are dying, being swallowed up by this evil place. I thought I could get out, but the longer I stay, the more I'm beginning to think that that's impossible. He'll have us forever... Modern AU. Rated for blood, violence, other disturbing scenes, and lots and lots of character death. ON HIATUS.
1. The Shadows are Swinging

**Hello, Eva here! This is the first chapter to a collaboration cowritten by both MsBBSue and myself**. **Of course, neither of us own Zelda.**

**Note: Abaddon = both a word and a place of destruction according to some Hebrew people and Wikipedia.**

* * *

><p>Link's eyes roamed over the small, cramped, windowless room. The walls were painted a sickly shade of dark yellow that looked like a disgusting combination of pee and rotting fruit. At one end, the room bent into half a hexagon. A small black table sat in the three intersecting corners, a small vase with wilted white flowers perched on top. A gaudy chandelier swung on its chain from the ceiling, the diamond shaped crystals on it sparkling in the dim light. It hung right over his boss's head, and Ganon was a tall guy. It made him look like a giant as it swung only a couple feet from the top of his head, but at the same time the sheer size of it dwarfed even the massive Gerudo.<p>

With his red hair slicked back, his beard neatly trimmed, and wearing a nicely tailored suit, he looked like the epitome of a business man as he stood in front of a whiteboard on a stand with his hands clasped behind his back. On the opposite end of the scale, his employees were in sweatpants and jeans, ordered to disobey the dress code for the retreat, which they had done so gladly. Even prickly Ashei looked more approachable now that she was wearing pajamas with cats on them.

Link shifted uneasily in his seat and wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs. Even normally he would have felt claustrophobic in this room, and the noise of everyone talking and creaking in their chairs was driving Link insane. He seriously felt nauseous in this room and the only thing he was thinking was that he had to get out and get some fresh air before Ganon started talking.

"Are we all here?" Ganon called over the rustling and chatter of his employees as they settled into the rows of plastic seats.

_Dammit._ Link took a deep breath and tried to swallow down his anxiety. In the back row, Saria frowned at the empty chair at the end of the row of five. Her blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"Where's Zelda?" She hissed to her friend sitting next to her. Link shook his head, sending his shaggy blonde hair swinging. Truthfully, he hadn't even noticed that his best friend was missing, the small space had made him so nervous.

"No idea. She said she was just going to put her stuff in her room." He said under his breath. Midna pulled out of Sheik's embrace and leaned in to join the conversation. The bright eyed Twili looked stunning under her shadowy, dark makeup as she pouted.

"This place is laid out so weird. We almost got lost trying to find our room and we barely made it back here in time." 'We' had lately replaced 'I' in most of Midna and Sheik's sentences. The Sheikah and Twili had started going out about a month before and they were practically attached at the hip.

"Ooo... Our room, is it now?" Saria teased. Midna slapped her arm, her bluish hand making a satisfying crack against her skin. Saria scowled and inspected the red imprint on her bicep.

"Did you have to hit me?"

"Yes. Don't be such a baby about it." Midna hissed. The red head leaned back into Sheik's arm and they snuggled closer together. The only other Gerudo in the room besides the boss flipped around.

"Where's Zel?" Nabooru asked. Her deep, rich voice boomed out in the small room and everyone quieted when Ganon cleared his throat.

"We will just have to start without her. Mr. Nacht and Ms. Sol, watching you two mash your faces together makes everyone uncomfortable. Please distance yourselves." Saria and Link joined in the snickering that stole across the room. They disentangled from each other, blushing but grinning slightly. They even joined in the giggles as they settled a safe distance from each other, but Link noticed that they still linked pinkies. Ganon cleared his throat again.

"Well now that we are all somewhat present, I would like to thank," The door burst open and a red faced Zelda ran in the room, stopping when she realized that everyone in the room had swiveled to stare at her. She panted as Ganon finished his sentence. "... Miss Zelda for joining us." She offered everyone a mock bow to assorted titters and took the seat next to Link. Zelda settled with her arms crossed over her chest and slumped until she was a good head shorter than she was before. With her shining blonde hair out of its usual bun or ponytail and wearing sweats instead of the suits and dresses she normally wore, she looked more relaxed than Link had ever seen her. She wasn't wearing makeup, yet she looked just as beautiful to him as she had the first day she sat at her desk. She leaned slightly towards Link and he snapped himself out of his stupor.

"These walls look like piss." She muttered out of the corner of her mouth, her blue eyes fixed straight ahead as they sparked. Link snorted.

"Yeah I know. This is probably _the_ ugliest shade of yellow I've ever seen." He whispered back as Ganon continued to talk. He immediately felt a _little_ more at ease now that Zelda was here. She had always seemed to have the quality to soothe people.

Something still didn't seem right.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not at all. Just me narrowly having a panic attack." Her dark blue eyes shifted to his and he looked away, his foot tapping out an anxious rhythm on the floor.

"Why?" When she asked that, Link finally realized what had bothered him about the long, low ceilinged meeting room, and even though it sounded ridiculous, he still felt his heart pound in his ears when he whispered back.

"This room is shaped like a coffin. A crowded, pee colored coffin." Zelda's eyes narrowed as she started to look around the room.

"You're right." She whispered. "You're also reading too much into this. Just calm down and take deep breaths and we'll go outside when Ganon is done talking." He did as she asked and tried to tamp down his fear, but it was irrational and wild and soon he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Saria, Sheik, and Midna were looking at him with concern as Zelda rubbed his back and tried to calm him down.

His coworkers were soon turned around in their seats and staring openly at Link. A couple of them rolled their eyes and turned away, deciding that he was faking, but even some of the people he didn't get always get along with were gawking at him. He felt his cheeks flush hot with embarrassment, but he couldn't stop his thoughts racing around. It was like he was trapped in this small room for all eternity, and he couldn't get out he couldn't get out he couldn't –

"I-I... need to leave..." He gasped out. Ganon had stopped his speech once he had realized that he didn't have everyone's attention. His golden eyes followed the stares to the hyperventilating young man in the back. His head was cradled in his hands as he struggled not to retch. A cold sweat bloomed fresh on his hands and the back of his neck.

"What's wrong Greene?"

"He's having a panic attack or something." Zelda piped up as she continued to try and comfort him. "I think he just needs to go outside." She offered quickly. Ganon nodded his consent immediately, and Zelda tugged him up by his armpits and led him out the door. A couple people cringed in disgust as Link stumbled, gagged, and almost threw up on the short journey.

"Sorr-" He tried to gasp out before the door shut. As the door slammed and everyone who was watching let out their breath in a collective sigh of relief that they wouldn't see him vomit, a man with a big, bright red nose said in a nasally voice,

"I think he was faking." Everyone in the room quickly responded in the same way, born of weeks of practice dealing with the green clothed annoyance.

"Shut the hell up, Tingle." And with that everyone shifted their attention back to Ganon. He coughed into a tanned fist.

"Someone go out and check on them in a few minutes. Now, as I was saying..."

He started up his introduction speech where he left off. The lights flickered softly in the low ceilinged room. Everyone's eyes darted up to the light fixture hanging over Ganon. The ornate, diamond encrusted chandelier began to swing back and forth, slowly at first, but then a little faster and just enough that everyone was sure that their eyes weren't tricking them. The shadows danced in the corners and leapt up on the wall. He continued to talk about improving relationships and forging ahead in the weakened economy. No one was listening as the chandelier rocked and rocked and rocked. It was now creaking loudly as it swung like a man dangling from a noose.

Ganondorf stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence as he was interrupted for the third and final time and looked up.

And that's when the chandelier came crashing down right on top of their boss, bringing a heavy chunk of the ceiling with it as it hit the floor with a discordant shattering noise and a loud crunch.

The darkness fell as heavily and suddenly in the air as the assorted screams and cries of shock.

* * *

><p><strong>While this chapter was just written by myself, hopefully there will be more stuff by both Sensei Sue and me and then more carnage and horror. Hoo. Rah.<strong>

**Read and review and let us know what you think!**


	2. Cornstarch Blood

**Well, here is the second chapter, written by MsBBSue. Go check out her stuff. Like now.**

* * *

><p>I, Ghirahim Nukke, master of all that is holy and tranquil… I have created what all men will look upon as the greatest and most exquisite form of art in the entire world, perhaps in all of history too. Life will never be the same for those I touch. They will live in fear for the rest of their days and I will be known as the great, extravagant-<p>

"Ghirahim Nukke!" My body jolts and I force my hand to close the tab I have open on the internet. I look up from my cubicle to see Alda Hylia smacking a hand on my desk. She shakes her head and scolds, "What have I told you about daydreaming? A workplace is where _work_ gets done; do you really think this company would get by if everyone decided to go off into their own little worlds?" Her lips purse to the side as her eyebrows arch.

I cringe as she stares me down. Everyone in earshot must be staring, hanging on the edge of their seats waiting to see what will happen next. _Will Ghirahim snap,_ they must be asking. _What will he do this time?_ I can feel my pale skin brighten to a red. The room feels much warmer than it did five minutes ago.

"Ghirahim," she shakes her head, lowering her voice. Her eyes have that false kindly look to them that I had been seeing so much recently, "Do you really think you're up for coming back so soon… I mean…" she sighs, "it was only two weeks ago-"

"I am fine!" My voice is much louder than I anticipated it to be. I push my hair out of my face as I hunch over in my chair. My lips are tight as I look to the floor. The same pale grey carpet it was over ten years ago. Nothing ever changes in this wasteland.

"Alright…" She furrows her eyebrows. She then leaves my cubicle to go scold someone else_. _I look back to my computer, but as my eyes scan a face that I was sure was gone forever. I look to the picture sitting on my desk. I pick the stainless steel frame up and sigh. Fi. Her eyes watching me, her luscious lips slightly puckered as the camera flashed just as she blew me a kiss. I rub the glass on her face and suddenly, anger floods me; Fi with her annoying words, her insultingly obvious statements, her judging eyes. I slam the picture face down in a drawer. _Fi_, I smile, _never to see the light of day again._

I open the tab back up again. Only a few more minutes and the rig will trigger. I feel a smile slither its way across my mouth. I lick my lips, feeling my excitement grow. My hair falls into my face as I lean closer to the monitor. I push it back quickly, just in time to watch the glorious moment happen. I feel myself jump up with a shriek of glee. I feel eyes glare at me as I shrink back down to my seat. For a moment, the monitor screen goes black, and then lights back up. The night vision camera is working to a tee.

All is going as planned. Everything will soon fall into place… eventually, everyone will know of my work. I laugh as I watch the people on the monitor scream and cry. One woman buries her head into a man's chest, one man faints, and another woman cowers into a corner. One, however, seems to be inspecting the fallen ornamental light a little too closely with her cell phone light. Her eyes narrow as she lifts a few loose wires on the fallen chunk of ceiling.

I flick my finger on her tall, slender body and stick my tongue out at her. The ting sends a shock of pain through my nail down my finger. I minimize the tab and look to the clock. 4:40. Twenty more minutes in this shithole and I will be free. Free for an entire weekend. Free to watch them all cower and cry as my wonderful Abaddon Hotel wreaks havoc among them for the love of art and beauty.

4:42. Eighteen minutes left. My eyes watch as Ms. Hylia rushes through the cubicles with her arms full of papers. Something 'we' did not do right that she wishes for 'us' to correct. I shrink in my chair, trying to look like I am gone. She flies by me with a swirl of papers falling to the ground. I watch as Impa sighs and collects them and races to her boss's side. Alda has that woman wound tight around her finger.

4:53. Dear Nayru, let time move faster! I straighten my back as I click the mouse back to my tab. I smile; the black and green images are all I need to pass my time. I watch as a man's mouth moves. He seems concerned, angry even. There is no sound on _this_ live broadcast. I lean back and look up to the ceiling. I spin the chair and fix my eyes on a black dot. I spin until I have to close my eyes. I spin until my brain feels like its jostling on my skull. Even then, I still spin, I spin until I feel sick and then, finally, I stop. I slam my hands on the desk and look square at the monitor.

4:55. Time seems to slow down when life is not thoroughly being enjoyed. I watch as Impa rushes past my cubicle and to another person Ms. _Hylia_ has sent her to. I keep my eyes half closed. I am unimpressed with this day's diluted work effort. Every day we are to fill out the names of people using our company as their own loan shark. Somehow, every single day, someone makes a mistake. How hard is it to understand the name goes into the file along with their payment plans?

4:58. Close enough. I stand from my desk and sigh. I slowly pull my jacket onto my arms and around my shoulders. Tonight is going to be… an exciting time. I must not be late. He will kill me if I am. I log off the computer and turn the thing off. I push my chair in and leave.

I enter the parkade and find my car no problem. I open the door and stick my keys into the ignition. I stick the shift into first. It doesn't take long to get on the right street where my beautiful hotel stands. She is a beauty, standing tall with pride; she is the epitome of architectural glory at its finest. I park my car and enter my loving Abaddon. The twisted hallways are not what I walk in; I walk between the walls until I find the room where the man was crushed by the chandelier.

I push the hidden door until it opens and I walk into the piss stain of a room. I look at the fallen ornament and smile. This is the closest to death one can be without actually dying.

"Ghirahim," a voice calls. I startle for a moment and then realized _he_ is the reason I am here. "Nukke, get this thing off me. I think it's crushing my ribs-"

"Impossible," I laugh pushing the chandelier trying not to get the corn syrup on my hands, "I designed it to have just enough room for-"

"Ah," Ganondorf jumps off the ground, stretching. He makes a hissing noise as he vigorously rubs his ribs cage. He lifts his shirt and looks down at a small, quarter size bruise. His eyes then narrow at me.

"Well," I shrug with a frown, "perhaps I misjudged… or you gained weight after I measured you," I add the last part quickly.

Ganondorf raises a hand to smack me, but he stops as we hear footsteps. "What do we do?" He hunches over with wide eyes.

"Shh," I hush. We both stand with our ears listening carefully. Muffled words of gibberish pass through the walls. I begin to smile, "They're coming back-" I cover my mouth. "They're coming back!" I turn to Ganondorf. "Get back under it!" I push him hard but he does not budge.

"No!" He growls pushing back. I stumble over slightly and grab his forearm. "You have to! You're supposed to be dead! The dead don't walk-"

"Maybe I turned into a zombie-"

"Ganondorf," I glare at him, releasing a shaky breath. He rolls his eyes and sighs. He lowers his tall body to the ground and waits for me to push the chandelier back on him. I hastily do so and lean over him, "Is that better? No pinching?"

He mumbles something under his breath along the lines of me being some kind of obscene word along with one that started with 'mother' and ended with something I prefer not to repeat. I rush away from him, but in the darkness, I trip over an unseen cable. I hit the floor with a thud, and Ganondorf continues with his cusses. Suddenly, the door opens. My art has been destroyed. I am to blame for the failure.

I army crawl my way towards the tables before the light from the hallway hits me, praying my art has been saved. The people are loud as they march into the room. All of the lights are on timers and should cut out at any moment, leaving these people blind and vulnerable. I bring my knees to my chest as I sit under the table. I close my eyes for a moment and then there are a few screams and hushed cries. I look around and see blackness. Perfect. I slowly crawl out from under the table and stand. I bump into someone.

"Who was that?" A panicked voice squeaks. It is either man or woman… I cannot tell.

"What's going on?" A whiney female voice cries. I roll my eyes.

I make my way along the wall and stand for a moment as my eyes adjust to the blackness. Ganondorf has done well. Many people stand in this room, all ranging from Zora to Hylian… to even Sheikah.

"I'm scared," a voice whispers in my ear. I turn to see a young woman standing beside me. I only nod. She buries her face into my chest and I feel myself cringe. "What's happening?" She asks. I shrug. "Sheik, what are we going to do?" She looks up at me.

I bite on my lip trying not to laugh. I just shake my head.

"Midna," a voice calls, and the woman leaves my side. I strain my eyes to find Ganondorf. That tricky bastard has managed to get himself out of the chandelier and has begun shimmying along the wall. I want to laugh again but I contain myself.

I walk along the wall until I reach the hidden door. I wait for Ganondorf to get to my side. He is moving slower than a sloth! I march towards him, cover his mouth to keep him from yelping, and drag him into the hidden passage. I slam the door shut, making the people in the room holler and scream in terror. I chuckle slightly to myself.

"That was close," Ganondorf whispers.

I shake my head. "Come on. We have a lot of work to do and little to no time to do it in."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>**


	3. The Walls Themselves are Screaming

**Written by: me. Just get on with it. Someone dies in this chapter. Actually dies this time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The employees spilled out into the empty hallway in varying states of distress. No one was completely unfazed. Nabooru was probably the coolest under pressure, but even still her brow was creased with worry. Frightened sobs pierced through the air, coming from Malon, a relatively new employee. She was quickly shushed by Auru, a grizzled old veteran with little tolerance for "pussies and cowards".<p>

"What do we do?" Saria's quiet voice cut through the group. Nabooru, who was normally Ganondorf's right hand woman, held up two fingers for quiet in front of the group. Everyone slowly settled down and looked at the Gerudo. She pointed down the hallway.

"All right. Now, we need to inform the hotel staff that their chandelier crushed our boss and then we'll leave. There's no point in having the retreat now with this... tragedy hanging over us," She said smoothly and matter of factly. There were varied signs of agreement from the employees.

"What about Link and Zelda?" Midna asked.

"They should already be outside; we'll meet up with them." Nabooru waved off the Twili, and Midna scowled.

"Now what are we waiting for? Let's get away from this room."

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda wandered around through the winding hallways, with Zelda supporting Link when he stumbled.<p>

"You never told me you were claustrophobic," Zelda said very matter of factly, trying to distract him at least a little bit. He nodded in between pants. He was starting to feel a tightness in his chest, and oh Farore he was never going to get out-

He suddenly bent over and heaved and sick splattered the carpet. Zelda winced as it splashed on her socked feet, but she got down on her knees so she was on his level.

"You alright?" Link nodded, but threw up again before he could say anything. Zelda rubbed his back and wished silently that she'd brought her cell phone. He could need medical attention. Almost as if he'd read her mind, Link straightened up again and took several deep, shaking breaths as he rested his hands on his knees.

"I think I'm better now," he choked out, "Can we still try and find the front door?" Zelda nodded and, carefully stepping over the pool of sick on the floor, they continued down the hallway until they came to a door with the universal symbol for stairs next to it emblazoned in gold. Link reached out and the door seemed to swing open towards of its own accord, revealing a small closet. Zelda halfway shut the door, giving the sign a confused look before opening it again. They both stared blankly at the empty closet.

"What the hell?" Link finally broke the silence, the question bouncing off the grey shelves. Zelda shook her head.

"Now do you see why I was late? This place is so /weird/. It's almost like it was laid out to be confusing." She slammed the door shut and turned to Link. "Well, let's keep looking. We at least know there's a door outside."

...

After several wrongs turns, dead ends, and doors that led to nowhere, the two were thoroughly confused and lost.

"I would hate to be here in a fire," Link muttered after opening another door in the corner that claimed to be a staircase, only to find that it was an empty supply closet.

"I think this is the first one we opened. Look, there's your throw up." Zelda motioned back to the pile of sick around the turn and Link groaned.

"We went in a big circle. Fucking figures." Zelda felt like ripping her hair out in frustration. She sighed.

"Okay. We just need a way to mark where we've been."

"I don't think I can throw up on command." Zelda smirked.

"Hopefully that won't be necessary," she said. "Do you have something that can be a bunch of different pieces?" He wordlessly handed over his road map, and Zelda immediately started to rip it into shreds. She walked down the hallway, dropping a scrap of paper every ten feet or so. She turned to Link, who was looking around at the walls, a suspicious look on his face.

"What? Aren't you coming?" He nodded, finally fixing his gaze on the wall opposite to him. He stepped closer, seemingly inspecting it, then shook his head, breaking his trance.

"Yeah. Just thought I heard something in the wall." Zelda shuddered.

"Probably a rat or something. Wouldn't put it past this place." Link jogged to catch up, and they continued down the hallway, leaving their paper trail behind them.

* * *

><p>The other employees trudged through the hallway, bickering senselessly as they got more and more lost with every turn.<p>

"We should have gone the other way in the first place-"

"Shut up, we tried that and it didn't work-"

"I don't even recognize this hallway-"

"Hey, there's a bunch of trash on the floor," Rusl finally piped up after being silent most of the morning. Tingle rolled his eyes.

"So this place has shitty customer service. Who cares?" Rusl shook his head.

"This hotel is spotless everywhere else." He bent down and picked up the piece of paper, inspecting it.

"This is Link's," He finally said, his voice triumphant.

"And how can you tell?" Ruto asked, her wide set eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, enlighten us, Rusl," Ashei called out from where she had sat on the ground.

"This looks like part of one of those maps you get online. This bit has the zip code on it, and it's mine. Link and I are the only two here who live close enough to share a zip code."

"Link /did/ use a map on the way here..." Sheik confirmed, and Rusl's smile grew.

"See, he was here. They're probably using these to mark where they've been, and they were trying to get to the lobby too. If we follow these, we'll find them, and probably find the lobby too."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gods, finally..." Zelda muttered as they reached a hallway that looked distinctly familiar.<p>

"Wow, that actually worked," Link said. Zelda shot him a look.

"Aw, did you doubt my abilities?" She asked, swatting his arm playfully. He looked slightly sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe... but OH THANK FARORE. It's the door!" Link broke into a loping run as the lobby came into view. Zelda jogged to keep up with him, laughing at his exuberant reaction. They reached the wide open area, where the front desk sat empty and so did the chairs lining the walls. More dead flowers were placed on the end tables, filling the air with the stench of decay and neglect even though the room was dust free and well tended. Link reached the large wooden doors and pulled on the handle.

The door didn't even rattle it was locked so securely. Link's face furrowed in confusion, then in blind panic as he frantically pulled on the handle.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods... Why the hell is the door locked!" His fear made his voice an octave higher. He thought he was going to be sick again. Zelda had heard his shout, and quickly made a detour to the front desk. Nothing was there, no keys, no switch, no button, nothing to control the door. In fact the only thing on the desk was the sign in book. It had been moved and closed, sitting next to a nice fountain pen.

Zelda, curious for reasons she didn't know why, opened the book to the first page and saw no names. She flipped through the book, finally coming across the names of her and her fellow employees.

Each one was crossed out in blood red ink, the pen almost breaking through the paper. At the top, looping, erratic characters spelled out '_TO BE DEALT WITH_'. Zelda stared dumbly at the message, then promptly dropped the book with a small thump. She backed away, her mind blank with confusion.  
>'What did that even mean?' Her hands were shaking slightly as she looked over her shoulder furtively, trying to see the eyes that she now felt on her back. Zelda shuddered. Her head snapped up when she heard a low moan and another retching noise.<p>

She walked slowly over to where Link sat with his head between his knees. She sank down against the door until she was on his level.  
>"What were you looking at over there?" He asked, his voice muffled and thick. Zelda shook her head.<p>

"Nothing," she said, lying through her teeth. Link hesitated then quickly shifted and dry heaved again away from Zelda. She cringed as he retched, but then reached out and combed some of his blonde hair away from his face with her fingers. Nothing came up, but Link still convulsed, his stomach clenching as cool fingers rubbed his back.

"It's okay... we'll find a way out," Zelda whispered. Link struggled to breathe through his nose as his throat seemed to seal itself shut. His face turned red and contorted with pain as he finally threw up.

"T-thanks," he stammered. He rubbed his sweaty palms together as he turned back to Zelda.

"You've got something right there..." she said with a sad smile, touching the corners of her pink lips. Link quickly rubbed away the sick on his lips, trying to swallow down the acrid taste of bile.

"Sorry you had to see that," he apologized softly. Zelda shook her head.

"You couldn't control it. It's fine." She leaned her head against the wall. "We'll find another door outside. Everything will turn out fine." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself just as much as Link. He nodded, a steady whining building in his ears.

Faint snatches of noise and talking came from the same hallway that the Hylians had come through. Slowly, their coworkers came into view, all moving in a sparse group as they walked cautiously into the lobby. Nabooru was heading the group, and she put her hands on her hips when she saw the two.  
>"There you are. Why aren't you outside?" Zelda stood up.<p>

"The doors are locked. Why are you guys here? Where's Mr. Dragmire?" Zelda was one of the only ones to call Ganon by his last name.

"He's dead. The chandelier fell on him!" Someone that Zelda thought was Ashei yelled out from the middle of the group. Zelda's mouth dropped open in horror, as did Link's.

"W-what?"

"He got crushed," Rauru, a cheerful, slightly senile old man, said. His face was slightly somber under his white beard, but it hid a barely concealed smile. It was well known that there was no love lost between Rauru and Ganon. He always said that you could never trust charming people, because it was likely that they were hiding something. Ganon was sick of Rauru's random spells of forgetfulness and loose tongue. It was only a matter of time before he would have been retired. Zelda's mouth flapped uselessly.

"N-no. He can't be dead..." Her eyes closed as tears started to run down her face.

"Farore, did you really care that much about him?" Auru grumbled.

"He was helping to pay my college tuition!" Zelda snapped. "I wouldn't have been able to go if he hadn't offered me this job and a start up loan."

"Oh," He mumbled, blush coloring his cheeks. Zelda wiped her tears away and sniffed.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. The doors are locked." She didn't mention the book she had found, knowing the panic it would cause. A couple people immediately rushed to the door. It didn't move the slightest bit as Rusl, Sheik, and Auru struggled to open it. Even Link shook himself from his stupor long enough to get up and help them. Even with four of them working at the door, it didn't budge. Sheik and Link pulled so hard that the handle ripped itself out of the wood. There were frightened murmurs from the group as Sheik stared at the iron half circle dangling uselessly in his hands.

"Yeah, I would say that door is locked." He looked down at his shoe. "And I just stepped in barf." Link made a small noise of apology in the back of his throat.

"Alright, no one panic. There's got to be a phone by the front desk." Zelda, worried that someone else would see the book, walked over to the desk before anyone else could volunteer.

She wasn't thinking very clearly when she first was behind the desk, but now hope bloomed in her chest as she saw a red phone. She quickly dialed 343, the numbers for emergency services and pressed it to one pointed ear. The room went dead silent as she waited to be connected, but there was only a blank dial tone. She slammed the phone down and followed the cord to the wall, where it wasn't connected. It was cleanly cut through, lying hopelessly on the ground like some sort of dead snake. She held it up to surprised gasps and whimpers.

"Does anyone besides me have a cell phone? Mine just died, and I know we weren't supposed to bring one but…" Nabooru trailed off and turned to Ruto, as did most of them. The Zora's eyes widened guiltily. The Gerudo's face twisted in a smile as she raised a finger.

"You. You never go anywhere without your phone." Ruto's eyes shifted back and forth.

"I didn't bring it! I swear!"

"Yes you did! I saw you texting someone while Ganon was talking!" Ingo, a quiet, hard working man who worked in shipping said. Her face flushed blue.

"Fine." She mumbled, patting her sweatshirt pockets. Her face fell in confusion. "I swear I had it…" Her declaration was met with groans. Nabooru face palmed.

"Let me guess, you dropped it." Ruto nodded.

"I think I know where I left it though!"

...

The group stood outside the conference room, most of them looking annoyed at Ruto for dragging them all with her to retrieve the phone. The Zora in question stood looking dejectedly at the door. She looked furtively at the group surrounding her and sighed.

"C'mon Ruto. It's been five minutes," Midna shouted, "Get on with it." The Zora whirled around and stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"You're scared, aren't you," Ashei said flatly. She nodded her head frantically. Nabooru sighed.

"Fine. We'll go in with you." She elbowed past Ruto and opened the door. A thin beam of light from the hallway pierced the suffocating darkness inside the now crypt. They filed inside, shuffling their feet around the chairs and trying to step on Ruto's phone. There were several conversations going along at all at once as they tried to find the phone in the dim light.

Suddenly, the meager light from the hallway cut out with no warning, plunging the group into darkness. Fearful cries and shouts rang through the still air. Ruto felt someone brush up against her, even though no one had been standing near her.

"Who was that?" She squeaked. No one offered up an answer, and shiver raced up the Zora's spine as she retreated to the nearest wall. On the way there, she kicked something that clattered and slid to the wall. At that same moment, after a muffled conversation between Midna and an unusually quiet Sheik, something slammed loudly in the darkness. Several people screamed, but Ruto ignored it as she got down on her hands and knees. Feeling around for the object she kicked, she eventually grasped something cool and plastic.

"Found it!" She screamed, her nasal voice high with relief. The lights clicked back on again, and there were several more frantic shouts. The silhouette of the chandelier no longer had a large, bloodied lump under it. The only thing remaining of Ganon was smears and stains of red on the rug just visible in the slight yellow light. Everyone rushed for the doorway in a blind panic, with a hysterical Ingo screaming something about zombies. They got stuck in the door way until the people behind them pushed them through, shoving them roughly to the ground as everyone collapsed in a heap. Rusl slammed the door shut with his foot, and everyone was quiet.

Muffled apologies were said as everyone got to their feet, finally revealing a squashed and very pissed Ruto. She hopped to her feet and brushed off her fins, then flipped her phone open. The display said no bars, so Ruto raised it up over her head, squinting. Still no service. She scowled and slammed the phone shut, sighing and looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"I've got nothing. No bars, no signal, no Wi-Fi, nothing." Her exclamation was met with shouts of confusion and anger. She held up her hands.

"Sweet Nayru, I'm sorry!"

There was a faint crackling noise that many of the Hylians heard above all the shouting. They quickly looked up and around and the noise started to die down a bit. The final yells were silenced by a loud blood curdling wail seeming to come from the walls themselves. The arguments died on everyone's tongues with muffled yelps. The high pitched scream increased to deafening volumes, and several people clapped their hands over their ears. Tingle was so startled that he stumbled backwards, towards the wall.

Something shifted under his foot, and he tripped, falling onto spikes that had slid out from the wall with a hydraulic hissing noise. He let out a high pitched scream that was mirrored by many of his coworkers and the walls as they stabbed through his body and out through his chest. Blood blossomed out around the silver spikes and Auru, the one who was standing the closest, grabbed his arms and pulled him off the wall with a squelching noise. He let out another bloodcurdling scream that blended harmonically with the caterwauling coming from the walls as he collapsed forward into Auru's waiting arms. The group burst into frightened chaos, babbling and screaming as the spikes slid back into the wall with another hiss. Ruto burst into tears along with Malon. The walls screamed something unintelligible, adding to the chaos and deafening noise filling the hallway.

Shad, one of the researchers, ran forward to help him support the bleeding man as he slumped forward. His head listed to the side as they propped him up, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth and nostrils as he struggled to breathe. His beady eyes fluttered as blood poured from round, clean wounds in his shoulder, his thigh, his chest, and his arm. Telma shouldered her way through the frightened bunch and knelt next to Tingle as Auru and Shad lowered him to the ground. Her fingers gently ran over the punctures as his breathing became heavy. His blood stained her fingers and palms, dripping onto her lap as she twisted them nervously.

"It's a lung and his femoral artery... I don't think I can do anything," she declared sadly, raising her voice to be heard over the walls, which had now subsided into agonized sobs. His dark, hooded eyes struggled to meet her golden green ones. The whole room went quiet as they seemed to sense the final moments approaching, like vultures circling. Death was drawing close, the walls its herald.

"Please..." Tingle coughed out. "Brothers... Pocket... I need to give them my maps!" He seemed to gain an eleventh hour burst of strength, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He shoved it feebly at Telma and she gently pulled it from his weakening grasp. She opened it and pulled out a picture of four men, all of them dressed on the same shirt, but different colors, and standing together on a beach. They all were close to identical. She showed the picture to Tingle and he nodded.

"They... need them..." He whispered, pointing to his pocket. Telma gingerly pulled them out, staining the yellowed paper red with the blood on her fingers. She waved it in the air, a small, sad smile on her face.

"I got 'em, hon. They're safe with me." Telma folded up the photo and map and put them in her jacket pocket.

The look on Tingle's face was something like relief as blood poured from his torn artery, gushing as his heart beat frantically to try and get oxygen to his brain. There was one more blood choked breath, and then he was gone, the piggy, greedy eyes many of them had despised now empty.

The walls broke into soft, pitiful whimpers, and then finally, subsided into blessed silence.

The quiet only lasted for a couple seconds before the walls let loose a soft giggle. Insane and totally unrestrained, the giggles soon exploded into full blown peals of laughter, ricocheting off the walls and increasing in volume until no one could even hear themselves think. They subsided into maniacal chuckles.

"Welcome to my hotel. I fear I've been an absolutely _terrible_ host so far."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahahaha... Tingle's dead... <strong>

**Ashei: He actually did have a soul, yeah?  
><strong>

**Read and review! It makes two people's day instead of just one.  
><strong>


	4. Mitosis

**WE'RE BACK... Did you miss us?**

**Death count: Tingle, Ganondorf (not really)**

**Here you go; read on, lovelies. ****We don't own Zelda, we are simply terrible people looking fo entertainment.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my hotel. I fear I've been an absolutely terrible host so far," I smile, bringing the microphone to my lips. Ganondorf's eyes narrow and he gives me a nod of reassurance. "Let me explain, my pups," I walk around the small room looking at a monitor marked '1st floor, hall 3', where they all stand terrified. "This is my hotel, my Abaddon Hotel. You have all been invited here not for a lovely get together outside of office hours," I laugh slightly, "but because you have all been chosen to be a part of my art." I rub my hand across the people in the monitor, "Think of it as winning the lottery… mind you… there is nothing to be won, only lives to be ended. The prize is death."<p>

I see Ganondorf smile and I cover the microphone as we both chuckle for a moment. I regain my composure and straighten my back. I push my white hair out of my face and bring on an official voice, "Down the halls, you will see little paper pockets set on the walls. If you have any questions or concerns, please," I smile, "write it down, and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Have a lovely stay at Abaddon Hotel. Good day."

There is a click and then the microphone is off. Both Ganondorf and I watch as the group hollers and cries. One voice screams for medical assistance… something about a man being dead. "I enjoy this," I smile, rubbing the faces on the monitor one more time.

Ganondorf throws his suit jacket onto a chair, "Of course you do." His response has a hint of annoyance.

"Am I irritating you?" I ask with a slight wine in my voice. I hunch over looking up at him. My thin body is nothing to compare with his immense figure.

His eyes narrow and he shakes his head, "No, Ghirahim, you are not annoying me." He looks to the nicotine stained ceiling, "What is annoying me is this disgusting building. Could you have picked a more run down place?" His nose curls slightly making his upper lip flash his teeth.

"You gave me a budget and this is what I could get under that budget." I turn my head to the sound of a scream on the monitor as the lights flicker off in the hall and the sprinkler system turns on. I feel the corners of my mouth curve into a smile.

"You could have used the money you spent on all these cameras to get a more… classy place," Ganondorf defends himself.

"Most of these are mine," I say distantly watching as the group makes their way down the hall. I shake my head as I look to another monitor as they appear, "I only bought three… besides," I turn to Ganondorf as the group momentarily lacks my interest, "What good would it be to do this and not be able to watch?" I arch an eyebrow. His lips flatten and purse as he shrugs with half closed eyes. I smile and turn back to the monitor. I let out a shaky breath, "If they make their way down to here," I point to another monitor, "… they will be in for a huge surprise…"

Ganondorf makes his way to my side and watches. He shakes his head, "What will happen?"

"All in good time, Ganon…" I smile in a whisper as I pat his shoulder. His golden eyes slit and for a moment, I believe he will hit me. I wince as he makes a sudden move only to find him turning away from me. I grip my belt and hike up my pants. "If we can get them to make their way down this hall here," I point to the empty hall on a new monitor, "You can bet yourself it will put a smile on that leathery face of yours." I smile charmingly at him. He watches me for a moment and then smiles weakly.

"How do we do that?" he asks with a voice sounding far away.

I scratch the stubble on my chin and think. "Perhaps they hear a child…?" I smile arching an eyebrow.

"Where are we going to find a child?" Ganondorf half smiles.

"Who says we need a child?" I ask holding a tape recorder. I press play a little girl's whimpering fills the thick air of the room.

"Mama," the tape recorder cries out in an eerily innocent voice. "Mama, where are you?" Even with it just being something I recorded from a television show, it sends shivers up my spine.

Ganondorf slices a hand through the air, "Alright, that's enough." I stop it just as the child's cries become hysterical. "How are we going to lead them? Are we going to go through the walls again?"

I laugh in a patronizing way. "No," I shake my head, "we'll crawl through the ceilings—,"

"What do you mean we?" he arches an eyebrow. "I happen to be a great deal larger than you," he chuckles rubbing an overly large hand on his stomach in a circular motion.

"Fine," I flare my nostrils and shove the tape recorder back into my pocket. "I'll go alone. Probably better that way." I bring a chair to the far end of the room and climb it. I reach up and push a ceiling tile in. Unfortunately, I am too short to hoist myself up. "Well don't just stand there," I turn to him. "I need help—,"

"The great Ghirahim Nukke needs my help?" Ganondorf smiles with self-righteous eyes. He takes brisk steps towards me and wraps his arms around my legs. Soon, I am lifted high and bump my head on the ceiling tile next to the one I lifted. I reach my arms up and grip the metal supporting the tiles. I pull myself up and distribute my weight on the ceiling.

"Be careful," he warns looking up at me. "The tiles alone won't hold you; you need to keep your footing on the bars to keep from falling." I nod and slid myself in a proper, more conventional position for moving. "Well, aren't you a light, little thing?" Ganondorf laughs as I make my way across the ceiling.

I step over the wall and continue my army crawl along the ceiling. It doesn't take long to get in the hall I want my pups in. I rip a hole through the ceiling tile and dangle my hand out with the tape recorder. I turn the volume all the way up and press play after rewinding it to the beginning.

"Mama," it repeats, "Mama, where are you?" Sobs scream through the hall and then a loud scream. "I want to go home!" the whine continues, "Leave me alone! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" More screams race though the hall.

I close my eyes and relax as the tape continues to roll. I wipe sweat off my brow with my free hand. It is dreadfully hot up here. The air is damp and hard to breathe in. Suddenly, my hand loosens and the tape recorder falls. I look through the hole I have created and watch helplessly as the mechanism hits the ground. I hold my breath as silence fills the air. I breathe again when a blood-curdling scream charges through the walls.

I wipe more sweat off my face and watch curiously as I hear running footsteps leading to the hall. A young woman with auburn hair looks wildly for the source of the voice. She takes a step closer and sees the tape recorder. She lifts it and stops the cries with the push of a button and a definite click.

I keep my eyes on her, waiting for her to trigger the rig. She takes one more step and stops short as she hears me rustling above her. She looks up, sees my ghostly skin and dark eyes and screams. She puts her hands in front of her to protect herself and steps back, landing directly on the trigger. The trigger snaps and then there is an ear-bursting bang. I close my eyes tightly as she falls to the ground.

When I open them, all is calm and tranquil. The young woman lies on the ground with a fearful expression and a wound oozing blood out of her forehead. The wall gun worked, and I feel like a better person for it. Aside from the heat, I could get used to the bird's eye view of the ceiling.

"Malon," a voice calls from the hall. I shift myself in the ceiling and hold deathly still. The gun only had one bullet. I look down through my peephole and see a young woman with blonde hair, her skin softer than silk and eyes brighter than sky on a sunny day.

She collapses to the ground as she sees the young redhead lying on the carpet. The young woman's small, frail hands wrap around the other woman's. Tears slowly drip from her chin and onto her small chest. I smile and feel my leg stiffen into a cramp. I move it slightly, trying to delay the cramp, but in the heat of the moment, the ceiling creaks and shifts slightly.

"Who's there?" the young woman asks in a shaky voice. She drops the corpse's hand and rises to her feet. I keep silent, watching, breathing, loving the moment. Her eyes rise to the ceiling and set on the small hole I made for my hand. I hold my breath as her sapphires stagnate on the hole, as if she sees something. "Who are you?" she growls. "Show yourself!" she demands.

I keep in the shadow, adrenaline pumping in my veins loudly. Whether it was stupidity or curiosity that led me to do what I did, I will never know. I slide up the ceiling further, and rest my head on the tile with my eye piercing down at her; just my lone, black eye and white, dull skin looking down at her. The young blonde lets out a scream and scampers away.

I smile and turn myself over, looking at the pillars above me. The old rusted, forgotten nails sticking out as if not even they wanted to be in this place, the wood slightly rotting, bringing an old, musty smell to my nose, almost like that of old books, but more wet and soggy. I take a long pause and a deep breath before making my way back to my dear friend and fellow fiend.

…

Zelda turned the corner at a jolting sprint and slammed headlong into someone, her face crashing into their chest. She stumbled and fell onto her back, the room spinning around her as she stared at the ceiling. Her breathing sounded long and heavy in her ears, and her hands trembled where they fell on the ground. A blue face entered her vision.

"Zelda? Is… is that blood?" Ruto asked, her voice shaking. Zelda didn't answer. She could only think about how Malon's body was still warm when she had taken her hand… It felt so hot, it was almost like she had a fever. Another tremor rocked her body when the image of that single dark eye staring at her through the ceiling hit her again, terror drowning out her horror, and she shielded her face with her hands when more of her coworkers bent over to inspect her. She felt warmish smears drip onto her face, but she didn't care. Several other people were already covered with blood, so she would blend right in. A stunted sob escaped her throat right before it seemed to close over.

"Zelda, what happened?" She heard Link's voice rise above some of the other cacophony, including Ingo's loud scream when he found the body of his niece in the hallway over. Gentle, damp hands pried her hands away from her face by her wrists, and her eyes watered when the surreally bright lights hit them. She shook her head and closed her eyes, her lips pressing into a thin line.

"What killed Malon?" Ashei called out. Someone else shouted something about there being a hole in her forehead, but they were cut off by the new sound of an intercom.

"It was a gun mounted in the wall, and it worked stupendously, if I do say so myself," the voice from the walls said in a bright voice. "Might want to watch where you step… Oh, and I wouldn't bother trying to talk to Blondie." Zelda's eyes widened in fear, and her stomach turned threateningly when the man once again confirmed that he could see their every move. "It's Zelda, right?" the voice drawled, and she let out a squeak, covering her face with her hands again while everyone else burst into incredulous mutters. "I'll take that as a yes. But dear Zelda had a just a little shock…" There was another harsh, sadistic chuckle, then the speakers cut out again, leaving the hallway in dead silence yet again.

"He… He knows my name…" Zelda said hoarsely. "How does he know my name!?"

"I think a better question is what are we going to do now?" Nabooru said, pushing her way through the small crowd surrounding Zelda and towering over her, offering her a hand. She took it, her hands still shaking slightly, and hauled herself to her feet, stumbling a little before regaining her strength and standing as tall as she could. Everyone else backed off a little, as if she had a disease, but she shot them all a quivery smile. She held her bloody hands in front of her.

"I'm fine, you guys…" she said faintly.

"No, you're not." The speakers crackled off again after the voice was done speaking. Everyone shot the walls a dim look of annoyance.

"Shut up already!" Sheik shouted at the ceiling. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Dear boy, you could not be more mistaken." There was a sound of heels being propped up on a table. "I'm just getting started, and by the time I'm done, you will be begging for me to _end you._" The voice was nonchalant until he hit the final two words, and then his voice slipped into something deeper and more sinister. Sheik shot Midna, who had taken a step forward, a warning glance, but she ignored her boyfriend, wrenching her arm out of his grasp and marching towards one of the cameras.

"Listen, psycho. I don't know who you think you are, but when I find you, no amount of guns and spikes are gonna save you. I will fucking tear you apart, hear me?" she hollered, pointing at the lens with a bluish pale finger. There was the sound of near hysterical laughter, and it seemed to echo around the hallway for minutes after the man on the other end had stopped. Several people shivered and looked around fearfully, even though they knew that he was nowhere near. The rest looked in astonishment at Midna, who was now waiting patiently for the man to complete his fit.

"Wow, I like you! I think I'll be saving you for the end, Midna!" She looked a little disgusted, but not surprised after he used her name. His happy tone only seemed to piss her off more. She stomped her foot like a petulant child, her face twisting in anger.

"Shut up! We're not some godsdamn toys you can just play with until we break-" A loud, blaring horn cut her off, and she jumped, her eyes opening wide.

"That's enough! And who's to say I don't see you exactly like that? Toys to play with until I break… You have a way with words, dearest. I like it. You put my thoughts into words magnificently." The voice simpered. Midna's face turned beet red, and she opened her mouth to yell again, but the speaker clicked off before she could speak. She instead satisfied herself by screaming several vile curse words at the wall, stomping her feet furiously and shrieking herself hoarse.

"Midna, just calm down…" Sheik soothed, clutching her shoulder gently and pulling her back. She continued to stare at the junction between the ceiling and the walls, murder in her eyes.

"I'm gonna get him…" she muttered darkly. He nodded.

"Of course. But screaming at him and calling attention to yourself is not going to do you any favors." He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, inaudible to the rest of them, and Midna's shoulders sank suddenly, her head sagging on her long neck and her high red-orange ponytail drooping. She turned to him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe." He hugged her to his chest, smiling slightly.

"No problem." They turned to the rest of the group.

"So what's next?" Midna asked with a sigh. "Do we just wait around to be killed, or do we do something about it?"

"W-we should guh-g-gather intelligence!" Shad piped up, stammering in the grip of his terror. He hadn't stuttered in years, and his heart sank as his tongue flapped uselessly. "K-k-knuh-knowledge of where we are can h-help us later." His pale face flushed bright red once he was done speaking, and he ducked his head when a couple people shot him curious looks, Ashei being one of them. She elbowed his ribs, grinning, and then her hand shot in the air, waving wildly like a child trying to answer a question in elementary school.

"I second that motion!" Several other people muttered their agreement, and Nabooru looked around, sighing.

"Alright. Let's split in half," she said. "Divide yourselves up." After a couple minutes of shuffling and quiet discussion, two clear groups were standing in the hallway, facing each other.

In the first, there was Shad, Ashei, Rusl, Auru, Rauru, Ingo, and Telma. The second group, composed of far younger people, was made up of Saria, Sheik, Midna, Zelda, Link, and Ruto. Nabooru nodded.

"Somehow, I thought this was how everyone was going to split themselves up," she said wryly, walking over to the younger group. "This group looks like they need babysitting." Several of them scowled, but accepted her into the small fold. The two groups stared at each other blankly, unsure of what to do.

"Do people have watches on both teams?" Saria ventured. A few people in each group nodded. "Then why don't we meet back at our rooms in a couple of hours? To take stock, you know?" she ended awkwardly, the rest of her sentence hanging in the air – _To see who's still alive…_

"That sounds good to me." Nabooru nodded, then crossed her arms furtively. "Alright. See you guys later?" Everyone nodded uneasily, giving their coworkers final glances and look-overs; would this be the last time they saw each other?

Auru was the first to turn and start to amble his way down the hallway, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head bowed towards the ground, and then everyone else from both groups started to trickle down the hallways, keeping in the middle of the walls that stayed silent for now.

…

I stand from the desk and sigh loudly; it is a breath of accomplishment, of power. I close my eyes for a moment, thinking about what the night will bring.

"They're splitting up—," My eyes shoot open at the words and land directly on Ganondorf. He points to a monitor. "They're splitting up," he repeats.

I take four brisk steps to the wall of screens and furrow my brow. I watch as the group slowly but surely divide as if they are a cell going through mitosis. I feel my hands rise to my mouth and I smile slightly.

I turn to Ganondorf with a new energy, a smile growing on my face. "Looks like this will be a much more eventful night." His perplexed expression makes me feel obligated for a further explanation, though I do not indulge in such a thing. Sometimes vague is good, not to mention, Ganondorf was never one for deep clarifications. I pump my fists in the air as if I have won a marathon. I turn to him with a small chuckle escaping my lips and shake my head. "It's going to be a wonderful weekend."

Ganon narrows his eyes and makes his way to behind the desk. He bends for a moment and stands back up with a water bottle. For an instance I am confused, but then I hear the sliding of the desk drawer closing. He was the one in charge of stocking. I turn to the monitors and watch the little pups on them. They seem utterly terrified, the way they scamper at the sudden movement of each other, their eyes wider than saucers.

I see some of their mouths flap open and shut, looks are exchanged, more mouths flopping, more looks—some ignorant, others filled with shock—then they drift off in opposite directions of the hallway. I let out a long sigh. Everything seems to be rolling smoothly, no speed bumps, not even a slight rock under our wheels of progressing.

"Do you want anything at the store?" I hear the tings of keys on a chain and turn to Ganon. He stands spinning the keys on his finger—a slight annoyance to his eyes, but a small grin on his wide lips.

I shake my head and stomp over to him. "You can't leave." I shake my head. "You were supposed to stock the drawers with food and drink—what do you need at the store anyway?"

"I just—," he shakes his head and grabs the keys in his palm, "—I need to get out of here for a little bit." I feel a crease form between my brows.

"We need to stay in here." I narrow my eyes. "How else do we stand by with our alibi?" Ganon's eyes widen and for a moment I think I may have stopped him. His golden eyes flash with a fleeting thought.

He makes a face. "No one will know who I am—if the police begin questioning, I`ll just be another face to the person behind the counter—,"

"Really—," I raise my eyebrows, "—a male Gerudo being just another face?" I lower my head and slightly mumble, "Frankly, Ganon, you have a better chance at no one noticing you if you were a walking potato." I look back up at him and grab his cheeks patronizingly. "You are a one in a million. A one in a million does not go unnoticed, Ganon." I lower my hands and purse my lips—Ganondorf was not made to be cooped away. His brow furrows and then a sigh of defeat emit his lips. He tosses the keys onto the desk and lowers his chin.

"I'm sorry Ganondorf," I say in a sympathetic way. He nods slowly, absentmindedly. "Do you remember our alibi?" His ember eyes look down at me with such intensity I feel as though I am being burnt alive.

"I had to back out of the stay here due to a bug. You came over to my house at around nine with a few beers and we spent the night drinking and watching old movies. On Saturday, you stayed at my house to help me clean up and that night you left to go back home. Sunday morning, I tried calling Nabooru to see how things were going, but there was no answer. I tried multiple times, but there were no answers so I decided to phone the hotel—,"

"Which in turn had no answer as well, and that was when you decided to have a looksy," I finish. "When you found out the doors were locked, you then go to the police. That is what you tell them."

Ganondorf shrugs slightly. "Do you really think they'll take me in as a suspect?" Something about him makes me feel uneasy, as if there is despair, disbelief perhaps—or is it nervousness?

"If they do, that is why we have the alibi." I lean on the wall and cross my arms. "If things were different, I would be the one to go to police—you still being in this hotel of course." I shake my head. "But with Fi's absence and me being the only suspect to her disappearance, they would cuff me and bar me before I even showed them the hotel."

"I know," Ganon nods. He is truly the only man to have ever understood me. He does not pester me with useless questions or comments. He is my friend. He understands me and I to him. "What happens when they realize the Ghirahim I spent the weekend with is the Ghirahim with ties to the missing case file?"

I shake my head and drop my arms to my side. "You are a respected citizen in this city. If they question how you know me, you just simply tell them the truth; we were in school together."

Ganondorf's brow furrows further. He circles the desk and then seats himself in the squeaky chair. I cock my head slightly and approach him with the desk between us. "If you'd like, we can have a little role play."

He keeps his chin down, but his eyes look up at me—slightly evil, but not overbearingly terrifying. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"I could play as the officer questioning you and you can be the lead role of—," I stretch my arms out like I showing off a title of a movie, "—Ganondorf Dragmire; suspected of several accounts of murder." I turn my head to him with a smile, trying to keep the excitement and enthusiasm going. I smile drops as he stares at me uninterested. I slump over and shake my head.

"It was a good try," he says, the chair squeaking as he leans back. I invert my eyebrows and look to him with puppy dog eyes.

"Really?" I add, as if I am a child. We both know it is merely for humour. He nods and I respond with an exaggerated smile. We both laugh. Did I say our bond was a friendship? I meant more of a brotherly love. There is a scream from the other side of the northern wall that silences us.

"The walls sure are thin, eh?" Ganon examines the wall.

"Like paper," I nod.

"I wonder who it was—,"

"I'm curious as to what happened." I look to the monitors for an answer, but the group that appears to have the screaming character is only partially in the view of the camera. Somehow, I have missed a blind spot in my hotel. I glare at the monitor for a moment, out of hate, spite, and disappointment.

"Is there anything in that area with triggers?" Ganondorf asks as he stands from the desk to get a better look at the screen.

I raise an eyebrow. "Ganon," I answer monotonously, "every inch of this hotel that they can wander into now has been rigged." I look to the screen once more. "Though, I made sure each area with the contraptions was in view of the cameras." I tap my chin as I wonder what could have happened. I see as a girl runs in view of the camera—screaming loud enough for us to hear her without microphones. "Perhaps she saw a mouse—or a roach. Goddesses know what this hotel is infested with."

"I think it may be more than a roach, Ghirahim." I look back to the monitor for a better look. The girl seems to be covered in some sort of liquid. I try to jog my memory, but nothing seems to be coming up.

I open my mouth, trying to say what it could be, but I snap it back shut. I turn to Ganondorf and shake my head with shock. "I don't know what happened." I take a deep breath and release it. My eyes trace the room, running through each floor plan, but nothing jumps out at me—no reason for the blood or the screams. "I guess we'll have to listen to them to find out."

...

**Hehehehehe... This took awhile.** **Sorrrrreeeeeeyyyy... I promise, next chapter won't take five months. Promise!**

**Please show gratitude with a review or a fav or a follow! Again, you make two people's day instead of just one.**

**~Eva**


End file.
